


All-Haiku Blackout for kink bingo

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Haiku, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, kinky haiku. Yes, I'm crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Haiku Blackout for kink bingo

**Author's Note:**

> **kinks:** penance / punishment, electricity, spanking / paddling, roleplay, guns, historical roleplay, hypnosis / mind control, prostitution / sex work, voyeurism, fucking machines, humiliation (verbal), masters doms slaves & subs, wildcard - vehicular, plushie or furry kink, dressup, gangbang, wrestling / grinding, obedience, worship, tentacles, service, drugs / aphrodisiacs, bloodplay, shaving / depilation, gender play  
>  **card used:** communal card #3  
>  **notes:** Twenty-five not-very-traditional haiku, but the best I could do. The haiku form used is a mix of the English 10-14 syllable structure, with a few being the longer 17-syllable Japanese type. As well as making myself stick to a sort-of traditional haiku structure, to further torture myself I've incorporated a kigo (seasonal reference) in each, as is usual. As there are 25 works in a blackout, I've used the traditional four seasons (spring, summer, autumn, and winter) plus the newer "new year" kigo. It was just too hard to do the 5 kigo across the 5 rows, as well as matching suitable kigo with the various kinks, so the kigo are scattered about. Of course, my kigo bear little resemblance to the traditional seasonal references in old-style haiku (e.g. I used "frog-tied" for the spring kigo "frog" *g*). I hope you'll forgive me. For those interested in why the kigo represent the various seasons (where it's not self-evident), there's a footnote explaining them, at the end.

**  
**If you're not especially bothered by the non-con and dub-con warnings, there's a jpg of the whole table of 25 haiku[here](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011c59e). It works better as a whole "artwork" than piecemeal, I think. Click through to enlarge it. 

Click on each link below for the individual haiku. I've titled each one with its kigo. They're images as I couldn't figure out a better way to link to multiple small things.

1.      **[cold](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011s700)  ** winter  (SGA, John/Rodney, penance / punishment)  
        Content notes: None  
2.      **[thunder](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011rdce)  ** autumn  (SGA, John/Ronon, electricity)  
        Content notes: None  
3.      **[blossom](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011qdzg)  ** spring  (SGA, John/Rodney, spanking / paddling)

        Content notes: None  
4.     [ **a party**](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011p9ed)  new year  (SGA, John/Rodney, roleplay)  
        Content notes: None  
5\.     [ **fireworks**](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011k9y8)  new year  (SGA, John/Ronon, guns)  
        Content notes: None  
6.      **[first laughter](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00129zt0)  ** new year(SGA, John/Rodney, historical roleplay)  
        Content notes: None  
7.      **[lotus](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011htqh)  ** summer  (SGA, Caldwell/John, hypnosis / mind control)  
        Content notes: non-con. No other standard notes apply.  
8.      **[warm mists](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/001274fr)  ** spring  (SGA, John/OMC, prostitution / sex work)  
        Content notes: None  
9.     **[the rains](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00126a1x)  ** summer  (SGA, John/Rodney, voyeurism)  
        Content notes: None  
10.    **[the moon](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00125fgh)  ** autumn  (SGA, John/Rodney, fucking machines)  
        Content notes: None  
11.   [ **birds twittering**](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/001248sx)  spring  (SGA, John/Rodney, humiliation [verbal])  
        Content notes: None  
12.    **[the milky way](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00123ake)  ** autumn  (SGA, John/Rodney, masters doms slaves & subs)  
        Content notes: None  
13.   [ **heat**](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00122pd9)  summer  (SGA, John/Atlantis, wildcard - vehicular)  
        Content notes: None  
14\.    **[winter](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00121fsy)  ** winter  (SGA, John/Rodney, plushie or furry kink)  
        Content notes: None  
15.   **[holiday/festival](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/00120q58)**   summer  (SGA, John/Rodney/Ronon/Teyla, dressup)  
        Content notes: None  
16.    **[harvest](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0012cyd6)  ** autumn  (SGA, John/priests, gangbang)  
        Content notes: None  
17.    **[first snow](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0012bra0) **   winter  (SGA, John/Ronon, wrestling / grinding)  
        Content notes: None  
18.   **[frog](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0012a9xt)  ** spring  (SGA, John/Rodney, obedience)  
        Content notes: None  
19.    **[Christmas](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011gx38)  ** winter  (SGA, Lucius/Rodney, worship)  
        Content notes: non-con. No other standard notes apply.  
20.    **[sweat](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011f81q)  ** summer  (SGA, John/Rodney/Ronon/Teyla/tentacle monster, tentacles)  
        Content notes: dub-con. No other standard notes apply.  
21.    **[grapes](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011zq56)  ** autumn  (SGA, John/Rodney, service)  
        Content notes: None  
22.    **[mulled sake](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011dff5)  ** new year  (SGA, John/Rodney, drugs / aphrodisiacs)  
        Content notes: dub-con. No other standard notes apply.  
23.   **[new year](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011xkxr)**   new year  (SGA, John/Ronon, bloodplay)  
        Content notes: None  
24.   **[bare trees](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011wd24)**   winter  (SGA, Rodney, shaving / depilation)  
        Content notes: None  
25.  **[dolls](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0011ettt)  ** spring  (SGA, John/Larrin, gender play)  
        Content notes: dub-con. No other standard notes apply.  
 ****

****

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kigo explanatory footnote:**  
>  1\. cold (winter cold)  
> 2\. thunder (autumn thunderstorms)  
> 3\. blossom (spring – cherry blossom)  
> 4\. a party (new year celebrations)  
> 5\. fireworks (new year celebrations)  
> 6\. first laughter (of the new year)  
> 7\. lotus (linked with summer)  
> 8\. warm mists (the fog/mists of spring)  
> 9\. the rains (summer – rainy season)  
> 10\. the moon (full moon in autumn)  
> 11\. birds twittering (birdsong in spring)  
> 12\. the milky way (most visible in autumn)  
> 13\. heat (summer heat)  
> 14\. winter (winter as such)  
> 15\. festival/holiday (summer holidays/festivals)  
> 16\. harvest (autumn harvest)  
> 17\. first snow (of the new year)  
> 18\. frog (croaking in spring)  
> 19\. Christmas (a more modern winter kigo)  
> 20\. sweat (summer heat and sweat)  
> 21\. grapes (associated with summer)  
> 22\. mulled sake (warm sake for new year)  
> 23\. new year (new year as such)  
> 24\. bare trees (bare branches in winter)  
> 25\. dolls (doll festival in spring)


End file.
